Wood and metal boxes are used to store and transport objects and bulk materials in industrial and commercial applications. The boxes are open top containers having a floor unit permanently attached to upright, side and end walls. The corners of the containers may be reinforced with upright legs which support the containers on a supporting surface or the ground. The floor unit may be elevated above the support surface to enable forklift vehicles to move the container and stack it on top of another container. Empty containers are either stored or shipped to a location where they can be reloaded. The containers occupy considerable space which is a disadvantage during storage and empty shipping. Containers have been provided with removable side and end walls which allow them to be taken apart for storage and shipping. The separate side and end walls can be lost or damaged. Considerable time and labor are used to take these containers apart and put them back together. Containers have been constructed with folding end walls and drop gates mounted on floor units. The end walls and gates are hinged to a floor unit so that they can be folded down onto the top of the floor unit. Releaseable locks associated with corner assemblies are used to hold the end walls in a generally upright position. The folding container of this invention is an improvement of the prior art folding containers.